


Tajemnica ducha z Kolegium Corpus Christi

by dieOtter



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pre-Canon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieOtter/pseuds/dieOtter
Summary: Zanim Jonathan Strange został magiem, ludzie kojarzyli go z tego, że na studiach przestraszył jakiegoś kota i najwyraźniej wiązała się z tym jakaś bardzo zabawna historia (tekst do prompta Andromedy Mirtle)





	Tajemnica ducha z Kolegium Corpus Christi

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst powstał na oddolną wymianę fikową "Przyjaciółki angielskiej magii" na Forum Literackim Mirriel zorganizowaną przez Tinę Latawiec.
> 
> Tekst zawiera nieprzyzwoitą ilość inspiracji międzyfandomowych. Ciekawa jestem, ile z nich uda wam się wyłapać ;)
> 
> Betowała niezastąpiona Tina Latawiec.

**Tajemnica ducha z Kolegium Corpus Christi**

 

Dzwon na wieży St Bene't's Church wybił kwadrans przed północą. Gdzieś od strony przejścia na Trumpington Street, oddzielającą Corpus Christi od sąsiedniego Kolegium Świętej Katarzyny, zahukała sowa. Nagły poryw wiatru przegonił chmury i pusty o tej porze dziedziniec Old Court skąpało światło księżyca, nadając otaczającym go posępnym średniowiecznym budynkom kolegium nieco upiorny wygląd. Była zimna grudniowa noc. Nieliczni pozostali na święta w Cambridge studenci spali już dawno w swoich dormitoriach, śniąc o uczcie bożonarodzeniowej, która czekała ich nazajutrz. Na dziedzińcu panowała niczym niezmącona cisza, tak, że gdyby stanąć na przykrytym cieniutką warstwą śniegu trawniku, można by usłyszeć nie tylko własny oddech, ale nawet własne myśli.  
Nagle zza jednej z pionowych przypór w najciemniejszym kącie dziedzińca rozległ się cichy szept. Odpowiedział mu kolejny, nieco głośniejszy i jakby bardziej zapalczywy. Sowa, oburzona najwyraźniej podobnym zakłócaniem nocnej pory, zakukała raz jeszcze i odleciała, szukając spokojniejszego miejsca na to, czym sowy zwykły zajmować się w nocy. Gdyby jednak została nieco dłużej, stałaby się świadkiem następującej rozmowy:  
— No i co tam, panie Strange, gdzie ten pański duch? — Pierwszy ciszę przerwał głos wyniosły i ironiczny, choć bez wątpienia należący do kogoś bardzo młodego.  
— Jak Jonathan obiecał, że będzie, to będzie! — odparł zaraz drugi, cieńszy, niemalże piskliwy i mimo swej zapalczywości odrobinę niepewny, jak głos kogoś, kto zdaje sobie sprawę ze swojej niższej pozycji. — Prawda, Jonathanie?  
Odpowiedziała mu cisza.  
— Jonathanie?  
— Założę się, że znowu zasnął i o bożym świecie zapomniał1.  
— Jonathanie! Śpisz? — Szept stał się znacznie bardziej natarczywy, a towarzyszył mu dźwięk świadczący o użyciu argumentów innych niż werbalne.  
— Co? Nie, nie śpię, oczywiście, że nie śpię. Po prostu zarzuty George’a Pendarvesa nie są warte tego, bym na nie odpowiedział, i tobie, Williamie, radzę robić to samo.  
Młodzieniec nazwany George’em wydał ciche, acz przepełnione pogardą prychnięcie.  
— Mówiłem wam, że nie ma żadnych duchów. To tylko bujdy rozpowiadane przez kucharki i stajennych.  
— George, mój drogi, a powiedz, proszę, która jest teraz godzina2? — zapytał Jonathan.  
— Jakieś dziesięć minut przed północą, a co?  
— To, że duchy zawsze pojawiają się o północy, nie słyszałeś opowieści? — wtrącił William tryumfalnie.  
— Zdaje się, że to ty nie słuchałeś, jak należy. Jonathan mówił, że Elizabeth Spencer3 nawiedza Old Court tylko w Wigilię. Wigilia kończy się za kwadrans!  
— Oj, nie marudź. Jak chcesz, to wracaj do łóżka, tylko pamiętaj, druga taka okazja będzie dopiero za rok.  
— Panowie, spokojnie — odezwał się Jonathan, gasząc zarzewie bliskiej już kłótni. — Myślę, że w tym wypadku chodzi bardziej o noc wigilijną w ogóle. To jasne, że duchy nie wychodzą za dnia, ale po zmroku chyba każda pora może być dla nich dobra, nie sądzicie?  
— Mam nadzieję, że nie. — Było zbyt ciemno, by stwierdzić to z całą pewnością, ale można bezpiecznie założyć, że William najprawdopodobniej się wzdrygnął. — Wolałbym nie spotkać takiego po drodze na kolację.  
— Twoja odwaga, panie Abbot, zaiste przynosi ci zaszczyt — zakpił George. — Zdaje się, że to ty powinieneś zmykać do łóżka, polowanie na duchy to nie zabawa dla dzieci.  
— Williamie, spokojnie. — Jonathan powstrzymał przyjaciela. — Obiecałem ducha i będzie duch, a wtedy panicz George odszczeka to i wiele innych rzeczy. Pod stołem, trzy szczeknięcia w każdą stronę świata, jak się, przypominam, umówiliśmy.  
— Nie musisz mi przypominać o warunkach zakładu — odparł George z wyższością.

***

 _Półtorej godziny później…_  
— Zdaje się, że niczego nie będę musiał odszczekiwać. — Trzej młodzieńcy nie mogli już usiedzieć w cieniu przypory i wyszli na ścieżkę, by nieco się rozgrzać. — Za to ja z przyjemnością ogłoszę jutro całej szkole, że Jonathan Strange jest krętaczem i oszustem.  
— Jak śmiesz, ty goblini pomiocie! Ty…  
Tym razem to William musiał powstrzymywać przyjaciela, choć ten był o głowę wyższy od niego.  
— Spokojnie, Jonathanie, ja ci wierzę. Może popełniliśmy jakiś błąd? Może zasadziliśmy się na nią w złym miejscu?  
Strange podrapał się po czuprynie.  
— Nie, jestem pewien, że Owe… że mój informator mówił o dziedzińcu.  
— Owen? — roześmiał się George. — Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że siedzimy tu, bo nasłuchałeś się jakichś bzdurnych bajeczek od stajennego?  
— Nie tylko on ją widział — zaperzył się Jonathan. — W Edynburgu poznałem człowieka, który nawet z nią rozmawiał! A raczej próbował, bo duch tylko dawał mu znaki, których ten nie był w stanie zrozumieć. Podejrzewa, że pytała go o drogę do Faerie. A Owen z kolei twierdzi, że w ogóle nie była nim zainteresowana, za to zaglądała do okien dormitoriów, zupełnie jakby kogoś tam szukała. — Popatrzył na ciemne okna jednego z budynków.  
— Mam — wtrącił się William. — Może przez te wszystkie lata nauczyła się przenikać przez ściany albo stawać się niewidzialna, albo…  
— Wszystkie duchy to potrafią. — Tym razem nawet w głosie Jonathana zabrzmiała nutka kpiny. — Wiem! — Zakrzyknął nagle. — Zwierzęta! Słyszałem gdzieś, że wszystkie zwierzęta doskonale wyczuwają duchy i mieszkańców Faerie. To znaczy chyba wszystkie... A może tylko niektóre? Ale na pewno jakieś. O, czworonogi! Musiało chodzić o czworonogi!  
— Stróż ma kundla, może ci pożyczy, tylko uważaj na pchły — podsunął mu George złośliwie.  
Jonathan zawahał się4.  
— Nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł — odparł w końcu. — To bydlę nie słucha nikogo poza swoim panem.  
— Może konie? — kpił dalej George. — Jakbyś tak owinął czymś miękkim kopyta, może nikt by nie zauważył. A nawet jeśli, to zawsze zostaje ci udawanie, że postanowiłeś wyprowadzić go na spacer.  
— Nie zapominaj, że tkwisz w tym wszystkim razem z nami — wytknął Jonathan mściwie, jednak rzucił przeciągłe spojrzenie w kierunku stajni, skąd od jakiegoś czasu dochodziły ich śpiewy świętującej służby.  
— Filip — odezwał się nagle William. Spojrzenia pozostałych skierowały się w jego stronę, jakby na moment zapomnieli, że chłopak tu jest. — Filip na pewno śpi teraz na parapecie u rektora.  
Jonathan i George wymienili spojrzenia.  
— Ale jak go stamtąd zabrać?

***

 _Pół godziny później..._  
— Ćśś, Filipie, wszystkich pobudzisz! — William spróbował upchnąć niezadowolonego kota głębiej pod płaszczem, co nie było proste, jako że panicz Abbot był drobnym chłopcem, Filip zaś jak na kota ważył całkiem sporo.  
— Musimy mu sporządzić jakąś smycz… Nie masz czasem kawałka sznurka? — zapytał Jonathan przyjaciela.  
— Ale smycz dla kota? — zdziwił się William.  
— Może jeszcze kaganiec mu zróbcie. Albo lepiej knebel.  
— O, George, znalazłeś się? Szkoda…  
— Ta cała sytuacja robi się coraz bardziej kuriozalna…  
— Cicho bądź, George, dobrze wiemy, że nie chodzi tylko o zakład. Jakbyś zobaczył prawdziwego ducha, nareszcie miałbyś o czym opowiadać poza majątkiem ojca.  
— Panie Abbot, jeśli jeszcze raz usłyszę podobną insynuację…  
— Cicho, patrzcie, jest! — Jonathan aż podskoczył z ekscytacji, nagle wskazując palcem na przeciwny kraniec dziedzińca, na którym zamajaczył niewyraźny cień. Pozostali natychmiast zamilkli.  
Ludzka sylwetka zatrzymała się, rozejrzała jakby niepewnie, po czym wycofała się z powrotem w cień bramy. Trzej studenci wymienili spojrzenia i jak na komendę przycupnęli za przyporą, łypiąc to na bramę, to na trzymanego mocno przez Williama kocura. Przez dłuższą chwilę nic się nie działo, nawet zwierzak jakby wyczuł napięcie i przestał się wyrywać. Zapadła cisza. Po paru minutach tajemnicza postać ukazała się ponownie. Ku zaskoczeniu trójki kolegów zatrzymała się, zamachała ręką, a po chwili dołączyły do niej trzy kolejne.  
— Elfy — wyszeptał William, przejęty. — Musiała znaleźć drogę do Faerie i teraz przyprowadziła tu elfy!  
— Głupiś. Filip nie reaguje, to muszą być ludzie. — George po raz pierwszy zabrzmiał na szczerze zainteresowanego, mimo że nadal wyraźnie silił się na znudzony ton.  
— Hej, kto tam! — Nim towarzysze zdążyli go powstrzymać, Jonathan wysunął się z ich kryjówki i nieco tylko drżącym, nie wiedzieć, czy z zimna czy z przejęcia, głosem zatrzymał nowo przybyłych.  
Trzy sylwetki zamarły, a czwarta, ostatnia i przez to znajdująca się najbliżej bramy, zrobiła ruch sugerujący, że zamierza dać drapaka.  
— Stróż — wypalił jeden z obcych z głupia frant.  
Nawet William puknął się w czoło na te słowa.  
— W czterech osobach? A to mi ciekawe.  
Jego nadal chłopięcy i momentami nieco piskliwy głos najwyraźniej sprawił, że tajemniczy przybysze odetchnęli z ulgą.  
— Koledzy studenci? — upewnił się rzekomy „stróż” i ruszył naprzód, by spotkać się z Williamem i Jonathanem w połowie drogi.  
Dopiero wtedy George zdecydował się na to, by także wyjść zza przypory.  
— Panowie, musiało zajść drobne nieporozumienie — odezwał się tonem, którego musiał nauczyć się od ojca, wpływowego kornwalijskiego polityka. — Co zatem powiecie na to, byście poszli swoją drogą, a my pójdziemy swoją?  
— Zanim naprawdę przyłapie nas stróż albo, co gorsza, jeden z profesorów — uzupełnił William, raczej niepotrzebnie.  
Towarzysze ich rozmówcy zbliżyli się także, a nieznaczne dzwonienie szkła pod ich zimowymi płaszczami powiedziało Jonathanowi wszystko, o co chciał zapytać.  
— Koledzy, nie podzielilibyście się choć paroma łykami? Zimno nam tu.  
— A koledzy sami nie umieją zdobyć własnego trunku?  
— Nie mamy czasu, polujemy na ducha! — wyjaśnił William z nutką dumy w głosie, zaraz jednak zrzedła mu mina, gdy poczuł na sobie spojrzenia Jonathana i George’a.  
Starszy student zachichotał.  
— Panowie, słyszeliście? Kolejne żółtodzioby dały się nabrać na opowiastki o starej Lizzie.  
— Tylko nie żółtodzioby! — Jonathan zacisnął pięści. — I znam paru takich, którzy ją widzieli na własne oczy.  
— Pewnie tego pijaczynę Owena? — roześmiał się drugi z intruzów. — Ech, ta dzieciarnia. Coraz bardziej naiwna z roku na rok…  
— Wypraszam sobie dzieciarnię! — Tym razem nawet George się oburzył. — Wiecie, jak się nazywa mój ojciec?  
— Nie wiem, czyżby Wirgiliusz? — rzucił „stróż”, będący najwyraźniej prowodyrem bandy, i nagle wszyscy czterej zaczęli, tańcząc w miejscu i podzwaniając butelkami, podśpiewywać „Ojciec Wirgiliusz uczy dzieci swoje, a ma ich wszystkich sto dwadzieścia troje...”  
— A zakład, że zobaczymy ducha?! — przerwał im William tak głośno, że wszyscy zebrani aż syknęli z niepokojem. Na moment zapadła cisza, kiedy jednak młodzieńcy przekonali się, że nikt się nie obudził, nieformalny przywódca „przemytników” podjął temat.  
— Zgoda, zakład. A o co? — Zastanawiał się przez moment. — Wiem, jeśli wygracie, oddamy każdemu z was po butelce.  
— A jeśli przegramy? — zapytał Jonathan.  
— Wy będziecie musieli przeszmuglować do naszego dormitorium cały antałek brandy.  
— Dlaczego aż antałek? To niesprawiedliwe — oburzył się George.  
— Bo przeszmuglować butelkę każdy głupi potrafi — zachichotał „stróż”. — A więc jak, stoi?  
— Stoi! — odparł William natychmiast, nie dając przyjaciołom szans na omówienie sprawy.  
— Świetnie — ucieszył się ich rozmówca. — Dajcie nam tylko kwadrans, żebyśmy mogli przekazać nasz ładunek kolegom, a potem możemy iść na polowanie. I jeszcze jedno — rzucił już na odchodnym. — Po co wam właściwie ten kot?  
William łypnął na drzemiącego Filipa, jak gdyby przez moment zapomniał, że trzyma go w ramionach.  
— Wyprowadzamy go na spacer — odparł butnie i odwrócił się na pięcie, sugerując pozostałym zakończenie rozmowy.

***

— Co teraz? — jęknął George, gdy trzej pierwszoroczni zostali sami na dziedzińcu. — Skąd my im weźmiemy tego ducha?  
— Może się jeszcze pojawi — odparł William ze znacznie mniejszym przekonaniem niż wcześniej.  
— Może? Nie no, trzymajcie mnie. Nasz honor wisi na włosku, a ten mi tu mówi „może”!  
— Oj tam zaraz honor, nie dramatyzuj. Najwyżej przytoczymy im ten antałek i po krzyku. — William wzruszył ramionami.  
— Ciekawe jak. Wy dwaj zawsze wszystko zepsujecie.  
— Możesz iść sam — odgryzł mu się William.  
— Nie ma szans, złapią nas — dramatyzował dalej George. — Złapią i wydalą, a potem ojciec mnie wydziedziczy i dokonam żywota, żebrząc gdzieś na ulicach Truro…  
Urwał, bo Jonathan uniósł dłoń i wepchnął się pomiędzy kolegów.  
— Panowie, mam plan — oznajmił tryumfalnie.  
— Jaki? — odpowiedzieli dwaj pozostali zaskakująco zgodnie.  
Strange tylko uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.  
— Zobaczycie — zapowiedział.  
— Gadajże, nie ma czasu na bzdury, mamy niecały kwadrans, nim ci błaźni tu wrócą! — popędził go George.  
Jonathan jednak tylko potrząsnął głową.  
— Niech przychodzą. Słuchajcie. — Zarzucił ręce na ramiona towarzyszy, przyciągając ich do siebie. — Kiedy przyjdą, powiedzcie, że postanowiliśmy się rozdzielić i ja poszedłem przodem, żeby wskazać wam drogę, kiedy już znajdę Elizabeth.  
— Nie boisz się? — wtrącił William z szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
Przyjaciel zignorował go.  
— Rozdzielcie się i wy, niech jeden weźmie dwóch tych dryblasów i poprowadzi ich w prawo, a drugi w lewo. Obejdźcie budynki, zmarnujcie trochę czasu, a potem spotkamy się wszyscy razem koło kościoła St Bene't's, dobrze?  
— A ty co zamierzasz, Jonathanie? — zapytał George zaintrygowany, na moment zapominając, że zwykł podkreślać swoją wyższość poprzez zwracanie się do kolegów po nazwisku.  
— Zobaczycie — powtórzył Strange tajemniczo, po czym zakręcił się na pięcie i odbiegł w ciemną noc.

***

 _Trzy kwadranse później..._  
Wieża St Bene't's Church rzucała cień na placyk znajdujący się przed kościołem, tak że niewiele dało się tam zobaczyć. Trzy ciemne sylwetki zbliżyły się po omacku od strony Trumpington Street i zatrzymały się na rogu, niepewne, czy iść dalej. Z drugiej strony, poza zasięgiem ich wzroku, do kościoła podeszły trzy kolejne postacie. Te, wyraźnie odważniejsze, po chwili wahania wkroczyły na kościelny dziedziniec.  
Obie grupki nocnych intruzów, wzajemnie nieświadome swojej obecności, z wolna zbliżały się do wrót kościoła, gdy nagle rozpętało się prawdziwe piekło.  
W jednym z najciemniejszych zakamarków placu w mroku grudniowej nocy zamajaczyło niewyraźne światło. W mgnieniu oka zaczęło jaśnieć, aż wyłoniła się z niego biała postać w powłóczystej szacie i poczęła z wolna zbliżać się ku przerażonym studentom, zawodząc wysoko i piskliwie: „Tyżeś to w nocy? To ty, mój Jimmy? Ach, z Faerie tu wrócił po mnie! Tutaj, tutaj, mój jedyny! Weź mnie ze sobą...” Tu piosenka przeszła w bezładne wycie5.  
Na moment wszyscy zamarli, po chwili jednak George z zaskakującą odwagą zawołał:  
— Głupia, miałaś nawiedzać Old Court! — I ku konsternacji pozostałych ruszył w stronę zjawy.  
Duch wyraźnie wpatrywał się w grupę znajdującą się na placyku, ale nie chcąc chyba spotkać się z nimi bezpośrednio, począł się wycofywać i traf chciał, że wpadł przy tym na drugą grupkę nocnych wędrowców, która wciąż nie ruszyła się z miejsca. Na widok oślepiającej jasnym światłem białej postaci Wiliam wrzasnął co sił w płucach i przerażony cisnął w intruza pierwszym, co znalazło mu się w rękach.  
Filip spał dotąd spokojnie w całkiem wygodnych ramionach nastolatka, nie przejmując się zbyt długo wyniesieniem z ciepłego domu rektora. Ostatecznie koty mogą spać właściwie wszędzie, a William nawet od czasu do czasu kojąco drapał go za uchem, co było miłą odmianą po dość oschłym w obejściu właścicielu kocura. Filip zdołał więc już obdarzyć nowego towarzysza nutką łaskawej sympatii i z pewnością nie spodziewał się, że z drzemki wyrwie go opętańczy wrzask, a miękkie ciepełko ramion zastąpi nagle lodowaty grudniowy wiatr.  
Jonathan bardziej instynktownie niż świadomie złapał lecącego wprost na niego kocura i sam wrzasnął, gdy ten z całych sił wbił pazurki w jego ramię. Ból i zaskoczenie sprawiły, że upuścił skrywaną dotąd pod przepastną białą koszulą nocną stróżowej lampę, a ta rozbiła się o bruk i strzeliła jasnym płomieniem. Filip wyrwał się Strange’owi i spanikowany rzucił się na oślep prosto w żarzący się jeszcze ogień. Miauknął donośnie, podskoczył jak oparzony6 i pognał gdzieś w noc.  
Jonathan błyskawicznie zerwał z siebie płonącą już na dole koszulę i począł gasić ogień. George i „stróż”, którzy oprzytomnieli jako pierwsi, rzucili mu się na pomoc, na szczęście jednak ziemia była wilgotna od topniejącego śniegu, a tuż obok znajdowała się błotnista kałuża, która całkiem nieźle nadawała się do gaszenia pożaru. W mgnieniu oka sytuacja została opanowana, jednak hałas, jakiego narobili młodzieńcy, z pewnością musiał już kogoś obudzić. Studenci nie potrzebowali się nawet porozumiewać. Zgodną gromadą rzucili się do ucieczki.

***

 _Następnego ranka..._  
Jonathan zaspał i nie byłoby to właściwie nic dziwnego, gdyby nie fakt, że dwaj pozostali pierwszoroczni, którzy zostali w Cambridge na święta, także nie obudzili się, dopóki jeden ze starszych kolegów nie załomotał w drzwi ich sypialni.  
— Panowie, pobudka! — zawołał od progu, potrząsając dla poparcia swych słów śpiącym najbliżej drzwi Williamem. — Jest jakaś straszna afera. Wszyscy mamy się zaraz stawić w holu.  
— Mmm — wymamrotał William, ale usiadł w końcu na łóżku i niezbyt przytomnym wzrokiem rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu.  
— Hol. Za kwadrans — powtórzył nowo przybyły i przekonawszy się, że chłopak już nie uśnie, opuścił dormitorium.  
— George? — William, nauczony doświadczeniem, zwrócił się najpierw do Pendarvesa. — Wstawaj i pomóż mi obudzić Jonathana. Rektor już chyba o wszystkim wie.  
— Skąd wiesz? — George natychmiast zerwał się na równe nogi. — Wszystkiego się wyprę! Nie ma dowodów, że to my. Nikt nas nie widział.  
— Poza tymi przeklętymi przemytnikami, ale oni na pewno nie wydali, w końcu my też mamy na nich haka — zgodził się William i wysunął się spod kołdry, szczękając zębami z zimna.  
— A może to chodzi o nich, a nie o nas? — zapytał George z nadzieją. — Ile oni mogli wczoraj wypić?  
— Na pewno więcej niż my. — William był wciąż niepocieszony, że nie udało im się wygrać zakładu7. — Ty kołdrę, ja poduszkę.  
Ze sprawnością wskazującą, że nie robili tego po raz pierwszy, dwaj studenci podeszli do łóżka Jonathana i poczęli ściągać z niego pościel. Sytuacja okazała się jednak poważniejsza — mimo pozostawienia mu jedynie gołego siennika śpiący ani drgnął. William uśmiechnął się nieco złośliwie i sięgnął po dzbanek napełniony zimną wodą, ale George z porę złapał go za ramię.  
— Czekaj, jak się przeziębi, będzie jeszcze bardziej nieznośny. — Odsunąwszy Abbota, przysiadł na skraju łóżka i ze skupioną miną połaskotał Jonathana po podeszwie. Z trudem zdołał uskoczyć, kiedy śpiący wierzgnął jak dziki ogier, ale zabieg przyniósł oczekiwany skutek. Strange zerwał się z resztek posłania i omiótł kolegów spojrzeniem pełnym wyrzutu, nawet jeśli wciąż nie do końca przytomnym.  
— Wołają wszystkich do holu. Pewnie nas wydalą — streszczając mu sprawę, George cisnął w Jonathana jego zmiętym na pobliskim krześle ubraniem, po czym wstał i sięgnął po własne (złożone w idealnie równą kostkę).

***

Kiedy dotarli wreszcie do holu, pozostali studenci już tam byli. Panowała dość nerwowa atmosfera.  
— Jest jakaś afera!  
— Stróż piekli się od rana, ponoć ktoś się do niego włamał!  
— Kościelny przyszedł ze skargą, że pod kościołem miały miejsce jakieś pogańskie orgie!  
— Przeprowadzają kontrole dormitoriów we wszystkich kolegiach!  
Trzej towarzysze spojrzeli po sobie znacząco. Na szczęście przed pójściem spać zadbali, by w ich sypialni nie został ślad po nocnej wyprawie.  
— Ciekawe, czy u tamtych znajdą te wszystkie butelki? — szepnął William dyskretnie, gdy upewnił się, że pozostali są zbyt zaaferowani, byt zwracać na nich uwagę.  
Ku zdziwieniu trójki przyjaciół u ich starszych kolegów nie znaleziono jednak ani jednego dowodu nocnego balu. Jakim cudem — tego nie byli w stanie pojąć8. Rektor Corpus Christi z jakiegoś powodu był jednak przekonany, że to jego chłopcy byli odpowiedzialni za całą sprawę. Ponieważ zaś rewizja nie przyniosła rezultatu, przyszła kolej na przesłuchania indywidualne. Jako pierwsi wezwani zostali studenci ostatniego roku, zgodnie z założeniem, że tylko starzy wyjadacze byliby zdolni przeprowadzić podobną nocną akcję niezauważeni9. Ci jednak, będąc starymi wyjadaczami, mieli także dość doświadczenia w udawaniu niewiniątek, rektor nie dowiedział się więc niczego.  
— Staruszek się piekli, bo w nocy ktoś wypuścił Filipa — wyjaśnił Jonathanowi jeden z kolegów z drugiego roku, kiedy opuścił gabinet rektora (starsi byli zbyt wyniośli, by dzielić się informacjami z „żółtodziobami”, więc dopiero teraz Strange poznał szczegóły przesłuchania).  
— I co, nie znalazł się? — spytał Jonathan z najbardziej niewinną miną, na jaką go było stać.  
— Wrócił ponoć niedawno, cały wyczerpany i przerażony. — Młodzieniec wzruszył ramionami. — Nie wiem, jak dla mnie wyglądał całkiem normalnie. Leniwe spasione bydlę przespało całe przesłuchanie na biurku, nawet ślepiem nie raczyło na mnie łypnąć. Dziwię się, że w ogóle chciało mu się ruszyć w nocy, kiedy ktoś otworzył mu drogę.  
— Skąd wiesz, może on sypia tylko za dnia, a w nocy jest wspaniałym myśliwym? — odparł Jonathan nieco urażonym tonem, jako że mimo nocnej porażki lubił Filipa, który też zwykle chętnie łasił się do niego, zabiegając o pieszczoty.  
Nie miał jednak czasu na dalszą obronę obrażanego zwierzęcia, ponieważ drugorocznych zostało na święta tylko dwóch, co oznaczało, że nadeszła pora na przesłuchanie najmłodszych studentów. Na pierwszy ogień poszedł William — minę miał spokojną, choć może nieco zrezygnowaną, kiedy jednak wyszedł, uśmiechał się znacznie pewniej i nawet dyskretnie puścił oko do Jonathana. Drugi wszedł do gabinetu George. Ten już od paru minut był chorobliwie blady, a gdy sięgał po klamkę, trzęsły mu się ręce.  
— Oby ten tchórz nas wszystkich nie pogrążył — szepnął Jonathanowi do ucha „stróż”, który nie wiedzieć skąd nagle znalazł się tuż obok.  
— Spokojna głowa, George nie jest taki — odszepnął mu Strange, nawet jeśli sam nie do końca wierzył w siłę ducha i zdolność do poświęceń w imię koleżeńskiej solidarności Pendarvesa. Kiedy jednak ten wyszedł z gabinetu rektora, na jego bladej twarzy malowała się ulga.  
Teraz Jonathan jako ostatni z obecnych udał się na przesłuchanie.  
Nie czuł strachu. Brojenie i udawanie niewinnego miał opanowane do perfekcji na długo przed tym, jak znalazł się w Cambridge.  
Nikt go nie widział, bo gdyby było inaczej, rektor już by o tym wiedział. Nawet jeśli znaleziono lampę i nadpaloną koszulę stróżowej, nikomu nie przyszłoby nawet do głowy, że to on je ukradł. Co właściwie mogło mu grozić?  
Młodzieniec pewnym krokiem wszedł do gabinetu i uśmiechnął się promiennie.  
— Jonathan Strange, sir — powiedział niemalże wesoło.  
W tej samej chwili Filip, dotąd śpiący smacznie na biurku jak to opisał starszy student, wydał z siebie przenikliwy dźwięk będący czymś pomiędzy piskiem, sykiem a wrzaskiem, podskoczył tak wysoko, że na moment wczepił się łapkami w żyrandol, i odbiwszy się, jednym susem wpadł pod stojącą w najdalszym kącie pomieszczenia kanapę.  
Kiedy Jonathan, chcąc nie chcąc, napotkał wzrok rektora, wiedział już, że to koniec10.

 

 **Przypisy**  
1\. Nie byłby to pierwszy raz. Już trzy razy w ciągu pierwszego semestru w Cambridge Jonathan został przyłapany na spaniu w najmniej stosownych miejscach i okolicznościach. Surowe, zdaniem przełożonych, kary nie na wiele się tu zdały. Młody pan Strange wciąż był zdania, że należy mu się zadośćuczynienie za konieczność wstawania bladym świtem, by udać się na lekcje.  
2\. Nie dalej jak przed trzema dniami George otrzymał od ojca przesyłkę z misternie zdobionym zegarkiem na złotym łańcuszku. Cieszyłby się wprawdzie z tego prezentu znacznie bardziej, gdyby nie dołączona do niego notka, według której Pendarvesowie wybierali się na święta do znajomego wiceministra, dlatego też prosili, by ich syn pozostał na Boże Narodzenie w szkole, gdyż byłoby mu z pewnością przykro, gdyby musiał świętować w domu z samą tylko służbą. Mimo rozczarowania, a może raczej by ukryć je przed otoczeniem, George chełpił się swoim zegarkiem wszem wobec, sprawdzając czas znacznie częściej, niż było mu tu z pewnością potrzebne, a na pewno już bardziej ostentacyjnie.  
3\. Elizabeth Spencer była córką rektora Corpus Christi i jedyną młodą damą w murach kolegium. Nic więc dziwnego, że pewien student imieniem James Betts polubił ją do tego stopnia, że zaczął regularnie zachodzić tam na herbatkę. Pewnego dnia jej ojciec, pan John Spencer, wrócił jednak wcześniej, a przestraszona dziewczyna wepchnęła kochanka do stojącej w najciemniejszym rogu izby zabytkowej szafy. Jak potem wspominała, nigdy wcześniej nie widziała tam tego mebla, nie miała jednak czasu wtedy się nad tym zastanawiać, potem zaś było już za późno. Szafa zniknęła, a wraz z nią James. Nigdy już go nie odnaleziono. Legenda głosi, że szafa kryła w sobie przejście do Faerie i została tam podstawiona przez jednego z mieszkańców tej dziwnej krainy, który upodobał sobie Elizabeth i to na nią zastawił tę pułapkę. Kto wie, ile w tym prawdy, lecz dziewczyna nie potrafiła znieść poczucia winy. Niedługo potem rzuciła się więc z dachu jednego z budynków kolegium i dokonała żywota na bruku Old Court. Od 1667 roku jej duch nawiedza ponoć dziedziniec Corpus Christi.  
4\. W ogrodzie stróża rosła rozłożysta grusza, której owoce były sławne nie tylko w kolegium Corpus Christi, ale też i w paru sąsiednich. Niestety przekazując mu tę informację, starsi koledzy zapomnieli wspomnieć, że by skosztować osławionych gruszek, należało najpierw zaprzyjaźnić się z właścicielem posesji, w przeciwnym zaś razie to Brutus, olbrzymi pies owego właściciela, miał zaszczyt skosztować spodni intruza. Po jednej nieudanej wyprawie Jonathan obraził się śmiertelnie na mieszkańców stróżówki do tego stopnia, że odmawiał przyjęcia owych gruszek, nawet gdy były mu oferowane.  
5\. Ponieważ zjawie najwyraźniej zabrakło rymów.  
6\. Filip rzeczywiście oparzył nieco łapki, a to nie był jeszcze koniec jego nocnych przygód. Kiedy wracał już do domu, ukoiwszy przedtem ból na przyjemnie chłodnym śniegu, na drodze stanęła mu widmowa pani zanosząca się płaczem, zaglądając w ciemne okna dormitoriów. Filip nastroszył się, a nawet prychnął cicho i choć został zignorowany, wycofał się i poszukał okrężnej drogi do domu, która powiodła go w dużej mierze po dachach (za czym Filip z racji swej tuszy i leniwego usposobienia raczej nie przepadał). Zwierzęta dostrzegają bowiem istoty nie z tego świata znacznie lepiej niż ludzie, nie znaczy to jednak, że się z nimi lubią.  
7\. Jako że wszyscy młodzieńcy, niezależnie od wieku i doświadczenia w podobnych eskapadach, myśleli nocą tylko o jednym — by nikt nie przyłapał ich poza murami szkoły — oba zakłady pozostały nierozstrzygnięte. Jonathan był nawet zadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw.  
8\. Gdy Jonathan, William i George znaleźli się na ostatnim roku, poznali tajną skrytkę pod podłogą i nawet sami niejeden raz z niej skorzystali, by wreszcie pod koniec studiów przekazać ten sekret młodszemu rocznikowi.  
9\. Rektor, jak to zwykle bywa w przypadku ludzi nauki, był całkowicie nieświadomy faktu, że w noc wigilijną, gdy pół służby jest wyczerpane od przygotowywania świątecznej uczty, a drugie pół pijane, bo już zaczęli świętować, nawet ślepy i kulawy zdołałby zakraść się do jego gabinetu niezauważony.  
10\. Nie był to jednak koniec, a wszystko dzięki uprzejmości lorda Pendarvesa. Ojciec George’a zjawił się w Cambridge kilka dni po tej aferze (której dwaj pozostali najmłodsi uczestnicy zostali bez trudu zidentyfikowani po tym, jak Filip wydał Jonathana, tożsamość pozostałej czwórki pozostała jednak na zawsze tajemnicą), odbył poważną rozmowę z synem, której treści nikt nigdy nie poznał, po której jednak obaj panowie mieli dziwnie zaczerwienione oczy, a następnie przeprowadził równie poważną rozmowę z rektorem, dzięki której trzej młodzieńcy, choć surowo ukarani, nie zostali wydaleni ze szkoły. Co więcej, stali się jej prawdziwymi bohaterami, o których wyczynie opowiadano przez kolejne kilka, jeśli nie kilkanaście lat — nawet jeśli historie te różniły się nieco od tego, co naprawdę miało miejsce tej grudniowej nocy.

**Author's Note:**

> Legenda o Elizabeth Spencer jest prawdziwa, choć została odpowiednio przerobiona, by pasować do tego uniwersum. W rzeczywistości James Bett udusił się w swojej kryjówce, nim Elizabeth zdążyła wrócić i uwolnić go stamtąd, co było prawdziwą przyczyną jej samobójstwa, zaś Old Court nawiedzają dziś ponoć duchy obojga kochanków.


End file.
